tremorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Travis B. Welker
Travis Betram Welker is the son of Burt Gummer and Jasmine Welker. (Born 1976) Travis was born as a result of his parents meeting briefly during a gun show in Florida back in the 70s. He was raised solely by his mother, as Burt had no clue about his existence. By the age of sixteen, he began to take notice of Burt's great exploits around the world in destroying Graboids. By his 39th year, Travis had tracked down his father; he was part of the union of cameramen for Burt's survival show. Travis wanted nothing more than to impress his father, but kept his true identity a secret for most of their first mission together. After revealing his parentage, Travis joined Burt as co-star of a new show, where they killed monsters around the world as a father-son team. Personality Unlike his father, Burt, Travis is one to bring light to a certain situation in a hysterical/uplifting tone. This is shown multiple times, most notably when Burt returns from a failed rescue mission. Travis attempts to cheer up Burt by addressing him by the nickname of "Gummy Bear" to try and establish a friendship. Of course, much like his other attempts at bonding, Burt wasn't having it. Another moment of Travis' silver lining is during Burt's rescue from a cage after Erich Van Wyke's betrayal. Throughout the disastrous ride of dragging the cage with his truck, Travis sees it all as a fun experience as opposed to Burt fearing for his life. Some traits he did inherit from Burt were a strong will, a desire to do what is needed, and a love of guns. Travis mentions that he has a collection of guns, though he does not state how large the collection is. He takes dibs on the "broomstick" when handing out weapons to himself and Burt. Travis falls under the classic movie trope of Did Not Get the Girl. ''Throughout the mission, Travis attains an attraction for reserve's veterinarian, Dr. Nandi Montabu, continuously trying to gain her affection and competing with Baruti. Eventually, however, Nandi chooses Baruti over him. Despite all he did, Travis chose to be humble and accept it. Travis is a classic comedic, often annoying or messing around with Burt or Van Wyke. He gives the two of them vexing nicknames such as Gummy Bear, Pops, Eeerich, Van Dick, and Van Dyke. He will even dirt bike his way in the middle Burt's broadcasting, unknowingly spraying water all over the survivalist. On multiple occasions, Travis has bravely faced danger. Either an up-close encounter with an Ass Blaster or luring away a colossal Graboid on a motorcycle, he has handled each situation without screaming or completely showing his fear. Relationships Burt Gummer Burt and Travis met at a bad start. Travis was initially seen as a pest to Burt's work and a constant burden. However, as they continued on in their mission, Travis reveals that he is Burt's son. Although he denies this statement, Burt eventually accepted Travis as his son and the two currently work together on a show of their own: The Survivalist with Burt Gummer and Travis B. Welker. Trivia •According to the intro of The Survivalist with Burt Gummer and Travis B. Welker, Travis claims to be accused of being a "Ninja Photographer," an "Adrenaline Junkie" and "Hitting on Hot 22-year olds." * •Valid or not, he embraces these labels. •Being conceived in 1975, it can be assumed that Travis is currently 42+. •Throughout the film, Jamie Kennedy had to wear artifical side burns to give his character the bearded look. * He's broken the fourth wall in the film, telling Burt after the reveal of being his son "bloodlines. You seeing a theme going here?" •Travis is the 3rd pain in the ass Burt Gummer has had to work with when hunting Graboids. * •The first pain in the ass was Grady Hoover in Tremors 2: Aftershocks for being incompetent and just plain idiotic. * The second pain in the ass was short time Perfection resident, Desert Jack. Despite being helpful and relevant to Burt, the tour guide would occasionally come off as irritating. •Jamie Kennedy is confirmed to return in Tremors 6 alongside Michael Gross. Both will reprise their original roles in Tremors 5: Bloodlines as the duo we know and love: Burt and Travis. Appearances *Tremors 5: Bloodlines'' Category:Tremors Category:Characters in Tremors 5